The Pains of Love
by I'm in Bishie Heaven
Summary: AU,YAOI,LEMON Touru has moved, so Kyo falls in love with someone else. But this person doesn't love him back. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

"Kyo! How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my room?" The teenager with silvery purple hair shouted down the hall. An orange-haired teenager came out of a room.

"Well excuse me! I can't get used to the change!" he shouted back.

It was true. Yuki Souma and Kyo Souma had switched rooms due to the fact Touru had to move. The boys went into depression after that. Even now, they still mope and fight, no matter how many times Shigure tells them to stop.

"That's your fault, not mine." Yuki said, calmly but loud enough so Kyo could hear.

"Shut up, you damn rat!" Kyo shouted a little too loud.

"You two stop fighting…" Shigure said from down stairs. Yuki just sighed and walked back into his room. Kyo hopped to the floor and pouted. It wasn't a child pout. More like an angry, Kyo pout. "Thank you…"

"Whatever…" Kyo mumbled. He got up and went back into his room. He lied down on his bed. He tried to sleep but the same person came to his mind. He shook his head, but the thought came back. "GAH! I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Kyo shouted.

"Who don't you like?" Kyo sat up to see Yuki in his doorway. "Couldn't be me."

"How many times have I told you to KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to not shout random things?" Yuki replied. "Now shut up and get to sleep. Some of us have somewhere to go tomorrow." With that, he left the room.

"Wa-wait!" Kyo said. Yuki turned around and came back in.

"What is it?"

"I..." Kyo couldn't get the words out. "I do..."

"You do realize that you are a stupid cat?" Yuki asked.

"Shut up!" Kyo replied and threw a pillow at him. Yuki just merely moved to the right and the pillow went out into the hallway. He picked it up and threw it up, hitting Kyo in the face. "I HATE YOU!" Kyo shouted. Yuki smiled.

"No you don't," he replied. "You love me, don't you?" Kyo blushed immensely.

"N-NO I DON'T! GET OUT OF HERE!" Kyo shouted.

"You two be quiet, I'm trying to work..." Shigure said from downstairs. Yuki smiled and left.

"You can't deny your feelings," he said, loud enough for Kyo to hear. He just blushed more. He pulled the blanket over his head and attempted to sleep again.

It worked, but his dream woke him up. Kyo looked over at his clock. It was 2:42 am. He sighed and sat up. He stood up and went out into the hall. He looked around to see if anyone was around. Then, Kyo walked into Yuki's room. He wasn't awake. He walked up to him and kissed him on the forehead.

"You were right," Kyo said softly. "I can't deny my feelings..." He sat on the floor. He eventually dozed off.

Kyo heard a voice in his sleep. What was this voice? It sounded like something sent from angels. It was saying his name, and it was beautiful.

"Kyo...Kyo...KYO!"

He was hit on the head. Kyo looked up and saw Yuki whom was angry.

"Why the hell did you hit me?" Kyo asked.

"Why the hell are you in my room?" Yuki replied.

"I don't know!" Kyo lied. "I was probably sleep-walking!"

"I suppose you also kiss and mutter to yourself in your sleep."

"You were awake!" Yuki nodded.

"If you wanted a kiss so badly," Yuki kneeled down to Kyo, staring him straight in the eye. "You should've just asked." With that, he pulled his cousin closer, making their lips meet. Yuki let his tongue slip into Kyo's mouth. He massaged Kyo's tongue to arouse him. His tongue slipped out and he moved away. Kyo could do nothing but blush. Yuki just smiled seductively. "Now, GET OUT!" Yuki picked him up and literally threw him out the door.

"Damn rat..." Kyo muttered. He enjoyed it though.

"Kyo-kun! Will you come down here and make breakfast?" Shigure asked.

"HELL NO!" He shouted back.

"Wahh..."

Kyo decided to stand up and take a shower. He was soon in nothing but a towel. He walked into the bathroom, only to hear the water running. Kyo ignored it and took off his towel. He walked over and entered the shower, his eyes closed. When his eyes opened, he saw lovely amethyst eyes staring into his own crimson ones. They weren't so joyful looking.

"What. Are. You. Doing. In. My. Shower?"

"Y-Yuki! I didn't know th-"

"Didn't know, my ass!" He said coldly. "Get out, now!" He smacked Kyo, knocking him out of the shower and onto the floor.

"Damn rat..." he muttered. Then, he got a good idea. He opened the door and closed it, as if he were leaving. Then, he sat up on high shelf. Kyo could stay there for a while, since he had cat balance. But, he couldn't resist looking over the shower curtain to see the unclothed Yuki every once in a while. Once the shower had turned off and Yuki was stepping out, Kyo revealed himself to the feminine male. The sudden movement momentarily shocked him, but the calm looked remained on his face.

"What do you want, stupid cat?" He asked. He tied the towel up at his chest.

"I want to enjoy my shower now."

"I want to enjoy my view."

"Wha?"

"Get a towel on."

Kyo realized that he was wearing nothing and immediately grabbed for a towel. He looked around and saw that there was none left. He had threw his towel out of the bathroom.

"Well?"

"Sh-shut up, you damn rat!" Kyo ran straight into the shower. Yuki just sighed and left.

'_Damn rat. Damn rat! DAMN RAT!'_ Kyo thought. _'Damn him. Damn his smartness. Damn his sneakiness. Damn his sexiness...'_ He let the hot water fall onto his head. He sat down, like he normally did, and didn't even touch the soap. He turned off the shower and just sat to think. _'Why can't I beat him? Is it because he was right about my feelings? Dammit. He's too smart and beautiful.'_ He swore he heard the door open, but no one made their presence known, so he ignored it. Kyo stood up and got out. That's where he met with someone's side. He fell over and so did the person.

"Could you be any more careless, stupid cat?"

'_Damn rat!'_ Kyo thought as something was thrown at his head. It was a towel.

"Cover yourself up." Yuki said as he stood up. He continued to brush his teeth. Kyo continued to lay there. Yuki finally broke the silence. "I know you like, scratch that, **love** me. But _I_ don't love you. In fact, I _hate_ you. So you can just give up." After had said that, he left the room. Kyo just sat there, dumbstruck.

'_He...hates me...'_ He kept thinking. He could feel tears as they ran down his face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I'm in Bishie Heaven: Hiyaz! This is mangafreak under a new account. How did you guys like my first Furuba fic so far? Though, I would've never expected my first Furuba story would be yaoi. Yes, it shall be yaoi, not ONLY shounen-ai. Enjoy all!

R.e.V.i.E.w! The hawt rat demands it!


	2. Chapter 2

"I know you like, scratch that, **love** me. But _I_ don't love you. In fact, I _hate_ you. So you can just give up." After had said that, he left the room. Kyo just sat there, dumbstruck.

'_He...hates me...'_ He kept thinking. He could feel tears as they ran down his face.

Kyo went straight to his room, not talking to anyone. He just sat on his bed, staring dazedly at the ceiling. How long had it been? There was a knock on his door, which startled the mopey cat.

"Kyo-kun..." It was Shigure. "It's time for dinner...Come and eat..." Kyo stared at the door.

"Not hungry..."

"Come on! You've been in your room all day..."

"I said I'm not hungry!"

"I bet if Yuki-kun was down there, you would come and eat!"

"I don't want to see him!" Kyo tried hard to hold back his tears.

"Good, I don't want to see you either." He was startled at Yuki's voice, which came so suddenly. He heard talking between Yuki and Shigure. Then, he heard Shigure's footsteps walking away. "Kyo, did I break your rotten heart?" Kyo said nothing. "Did you really think I would actually like an idiot cat like you?"

"I-I'm not an idiot!"

"You must be one, if you thought that I would love _you_."

Kyo couldn't stand his taunting. Sure, they were hot, but they were also cold and cruel. He stood up, walked over to the door, and opened it. There he saw Yuki whom had an evil smile. Kyo pushed him up against the railing leading downstairs. He leaned in for a kiss, but Yuki held onto his hand in a romantic style. As a sudden change of mood, Kyo was flipped over the railing by Yuki.

"Dinner's ready..." he said, passing his upside down cousin on the stairs.

Kyo got up a couple minutes later and went down to the dining table. He looked at the take-out food then at Yuki.

'_Damn him.'_ He thought. He began to eat the soba noodles. Long before he could finish, he stood up.

"What's wrong, Kyo-kun?" Shigure asked. Yuki had very slight concern in his eyes.

"I don't feel well." Kyo said. He ran upstairs and into the bathroom. He leaned forward, his head over the toilet. He closed his eyes as his dinner came up, into the toilet. After his stomach was emptied, Kyo passed out.

Beeping sounds were everywhere, not to mention loud. Kyo opened his eyes, only to see a pair of amethyst eyes glaring at him. He had a little spaz attack.

"Yuki! Don't do that to me!" he shouted. Yuki just smiled. He turned to the doctor.

"He's awake, Waruwozu-sensei." He said. The doctor turned to Kyo and smiled.

"Awake now, sleepy kitty?" The doctor said. It was female and was apparently foreign. She had short brown hair, large brown eyes, and blue square glasses. She smiled at the orange haired teen.

"Ki-kitty?"

"Ah! Sorry!" Dr. Waruwozu said. "I didn't offend you, did I? I just like to call everyone 'kitty'!" Kyo sighed in relief.

"It's okay." He looked back up at the doctor. "What happened?"

"It seems like you had gotten a stomach virus, which caused you to empty your stomach, then you passed out due to the empty stomach." She explained. "If this young man didn't bring you here, you probably would've gone into a coma or something." Kyo looked up at Yuki.

"Yuki..." Kyo said. "You saved me. I thought you hated me!"

"I do. I wouldn't have a challenge if you were in a coma."

"Family problems?" Dr. Waruwozu asked. "I also do counseling, if you two need it. Let me write you up an appointment." She went to her desk and started writing.

"Why did you bring me to a hospital?"

"Hatori was out of town." The doctor came back and handed them each a piece of paper.

"Yuki, you see me first. Ten a.m. tomorrow morning, okay?" Yuki nodded. "Kyo, you see me at 11 a.m. tomorrow morning." Kyo shrugged a whatever. She just smiled. "You guys can tell me anything. I can keep every secret!"

It was about midnight when Yuki and Kyo arrived home. Kyo went straight up to his room, but Yuki had fallen asleep on the couch.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

IiBH: Yes, it's quite a short chapter. Sorry everyone! Trust me, this will get more yaoi-like:3

R.e.V.i.E.w! Dr Waruwozu demands it!


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning, Mister Yuki!" Dr. Waruwozu greeted to the half-asleep Yuki.

"Meh..."

"Oh, would you like some coffee?"

"I guess, Waruwozu-sensei..."

"Oh, please call me Taira!" She handed him a cup of coffee.

"If I remember my United States history class correctly, isn't Taira a boy's name?" Yuki asked.

"Oh! Um...the doctor said to my parents that I was going to be a boy so they named me before I was actually born..." She formed a anime sweat drop behind her head.

"Oh, okay Taira-san." He took a sip of the coffee.

Taira took out a notepad and pencil and sat down in a chair. Yuki sat on a couch.

"Well, where shall we start?" She asked herself. "Oh! I know! What is Mister Kyo to you?" He snickered at the thought of Kyo being called mister.

"He's a helpless fool." Yuki replied. She started writing stuff down.

"Do you have any relatives?"

"Too many to count."

"I think we made progress today, Mister Yuki." Taira said. "If you want, you can come back next week! I'll be waiting." Yuki nodded and left. He glared at waiting Kyo. "Mister Kyo, please come in." He sighed and walked in.

"Morning..." Kyo greeted.

"Hello, Mister Kyo! Please sit!" He twitched.

"Don't call me 'Mister.' I can't stand it."

"Oh! I'm sorry. Kyo, please sit on the couch!" He murmured something unintelligible and sat down. "Now, let's start! What is Mister Yuki to you?"

"He's..." Kyo started to blush, so he looked down. "...important..."

Taira smiled. Though it didn't look it on the outside, she was an obsessed yaoi fan. Then, she frowned, for she had remembered what Yuki said earlier.

'_But, then again...denial is cute!'_ She thought. She smiled again. "It's okay. Tell me what started it all." He looked back up.

"Okay..." Kyo told Taira everything, leaving out the parts about the Jyunishi.

"Huh..." She nodded. "I see." She looked down at her paper, which was filled with drawings and random writing. Then, she looked at her watch. "Shoot! I have to be at a meeting! Have a nice day Kyo!" Taira watched as Kyo left and smiled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

IiBH: Short chapter, I'm sorry! But I'm being forced off the computer.

R.e.V.i.E.w! ZE ANGRY KITTEH DEMANDS IT!


	4. Chapter 4

"So, how was your therapy?" Shigure snickered as Kyo walked in.

"Shut up, Shigure." He said, sitting down at the table. "Where's Yuki?

"Taking a shower." Shigure answered. "You want to go hop in with him?"

"Hell no!" Kyo shouted as a blush formed on his face. "I'm going upstairs!" And he did.

Kyo thought about the things that happened the past day and a half.

"_If you wanted a kiss, you should've just asked..."_

That was probably the happiest thing in his life up to this point.

"_In fact, I hate you. So, you can just give up."_

And with happiness, there is sadness.

Kyo didn't eat for the next few days. He never left his room, except when he went to take a shower. But that was only at night. He couldn't sleep either. He was sick, and it was all the damn rat's fault. One night, he took the phone and called Dr. Waruwozu. Thank God she was awake.

"Hello?"

"Waruwozu-sensei?"

"Yes? Is this Kyo?"

"Yeah. I have a question."

"Hm?"

"It's about Yuki. I want him to love me...how can I?"

"-yawn!- Take him by force. Take him to your room, tell him how you feel. If he doesn't listen, slap him across the face and make him be uke."

"Uke...? Do you mean-"

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I'm in the middle of an online Halo 2 match."

"Halo 2...? Bye..."

"Bye!"

Kyo listened to the phone beep. After a moment, he hung it up. He decided to take Taira's advice. He knocked on Yuki's door. He was greeted by a mumble that sounded like, "Come in..." So he did.

"What is it, Kyo?" Yuki death-glared him. He sighed and walked up to him. Yuki already knew how he felt, so time to go on to the next part.

"You are my uke."

"What bullshit are you spitting out?"

KYO'S POV (A/N: I tried to do it third person limited, for this part, but it didn't work...)

I sat down on his bed and tried to engage in a passionate kiss. It didn't work, though. So I started to unbutton his shirt. Surprisingly, he let me. I rubbed my hand over his chest. It was soft yet tough at the same time. I also managed to get his pants and boxers off. It seemed a little too easy. Way too easy. Oh well...

I looked down at his. It was larger than I thought. I went up to part my mouth up to it. But, he stopped me.

"You can look, but not touch." He said, smiling. That's what got me ticked.

"Damn it all to hell!" I shouted, leaving the room. I **knew** it was too easy. Damn sexy rat...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

IiBH: ph34r the l1m3!111oneone And yet again, I managed to get Taira in here. I didn't want her to be a major character...oh well... Sorry about the short chapter. I just think that 4 chapters in two days in enough, ne?

R.e.V.i.E.w! The perverted dog demands it!


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome, Kyo." Taira said, looking at the rather angry cat. He glared at her, then took her by the collar of her white coat.

"You asshole!" He shouted. "You made him hate me more!"

"Please calm down, Kyo." She moved his hands away. "I probably should've warned you. I do say random stuff while playing Halo 2, so don't call me after nine o'clock, okay?" Kyo glared at her some more. "Now, please do come in." Taira moved out of the way so Kyo could enter the counseling room. He sat down on the couch, still a little angry.

"Peh..."

"So, Kyo. You do still have feelings for Mister Yuki?" Taira asked. He nodded, blushing immensely. "Have you ever asked him about his feelings about you?"

"Yeah...he hates me."

"Have you ever tried indirectly? You could get someone else to get it out of Mister Yuki, perhaps." Kyo looked up at her.

"And I suppose you want me to ask you?"

"Umm...not necessarily. I wasn't really planning on it, but I will if you want me to." Taira looked up at the ceiling, a little dazed. She shook her head and looked back at Kyo. "I'll try..."

"Err...thanks..." He replied, blushing and looking down.

"I do think it is time to call in Mister Yuki." She said and went to open the door. "Mister Yuki, please come in." The silver-haired boy walked in. Kyo kept his head down, trying not to make eye contact. Yuki found this as an opportunity to torture him.

"Taira-sensei, you look lovely today." He said, holding her hand. Taira pushed his hand away.

"Don't act as if I don't read doujinshi." She said. "You're trying to torture poor little Kyo over here by flirting with a girl. I'm not going to look away and blush like every other girl."

"You damn rat..." Kyo muttered. "I'm leaving." He stood up and went for the door.

"See you next week, Kyo!" Taira said, waving. After he left, she turned to Yuki. He sighed in relief. "You really like him, don't you?"

"No...I don't like him."

"Are you sure?" She pulled a picture out of her pocket. "This doesn't turn you on?" Yuki's eyes widened at the picture.

"Where in living hell did you get that?" he asked.

"Sorry, can't reveal my sources!" She stuck her tongue out. He snatched the picture out of her hand.

"I feel uncomfortable about you now...I'm leaving." Yuki said, exiting the room. Taira paused for a moment.

"He took my picture!" She said after that moment.

_Souma Household_

Yuki folded the picture and stuffed it in his dresser drawer. He sighed. _'Where did she get that picture anyway?'_ he thought. He was going to have to pay Kyo a little visit. Yuki walked over to his cousin's room and knocked on the door.

"What?" said a very annoyed and angry voice. Yuki ignored the question and walked right in. "Yuki! What do you want?"

"Only for tonight..." He replied in a soft voice.

"What...what are you talking about?" Yuki just smiled very seductively.

_Yuki's POV_ (A/N: Again, hard to do in third person...)

I walked over and sat on his bed. "I think you know..." I leaned over him. I could tell he was getting very nervous...

Good.

I moved behind him and put my hands up his shirt and started rubbing his chest. "You like this, don't you?" I asked. He nodded in response. "Now, be a good cat and take off your pants."

"Yuki...but..." he started.

"Fine. I'll stop." I said, knowing that he would listen then. He did take off his pants. His undergarments stayed, though. I wasn't ready for that yet. "I know your weakness, Kyo." I whispered in his ear before licking it. I saw his undergarments tighten.

Excellent.

I moved my hands down to his lower body, and pretty soon, my hands had taken off his garments and was rubbing his cock. I rubbed the head and he blushed immensely because of the ecstasy going through his body. Giving the head a massage, I whispered into his ear, "You must be a bad boy to be enjoying this. Shall I punish you?" He moaned loudly and nodded his head.

"Yuki...I'm..." He couldn't finish his sentence before he came all over my hand and his shirt. I smirked and wiped one hand on his shirt. I used the clean hand to unzip my pants and pull them, along with my garments, far enough to have my own cock come out. I used the other hand to finger his anus. He flinched as I put one finger in.

"Is one not enough for you? Let's try two." I took out the finger only to put it back in along with the neighboring finger. I moved them around, trying to find the spot where it felt best to him. He moaned as I pushed my finger against. "So that's where it is..." I took my fingers out. "But Kyo," I let go of him. "I need a lubricate."

"Then, why don't you-" He was interrupted by me shoving my cock into his mouth. It seemed he knew what to do because he started to move his tongue around to get it wet. When he started to suck on it, I pushed him away.

"Don't push it." I turned him back around and held both of his wrists together with my left hand. I used my other arm to pick him up just enough to let me put my cock into his anus. He moaned as it entered. Pinning his hands to his stomach, I started thrusting. With each thrust, he moaned louder. I was hitting the spot and he was enjoying it.

"Yuki..." He moaned. He was close to coming; I could tell by the way he was breathing. "Yuki..._YUKI!_" He came again and it sprayed all over his stomach. I knew I was close too. My thrusts became harder and I could feel him tense up. My back arched a little as I came inside of him. I waited a few seconds before taking my cock out.

He seemed really pleased with what happened. He was still lying on the bed with only his stained shirt on while I was already dressed and about to stand.

"Yuki...I love you..." He said. I punched him in the shoulder.

"I hate you, stupid cat." I said, before leaving his room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

IiBH: YES! It's finally done! Well...here's my first lemon. Was it good? Heheh...Please review! owo


End file.
